Done
by Coolcatstar
Summary: Leo has over heard his brothers conversation, though he wished he didn't. What will happen to Leo? Find out
1. Chapter 1

He felt like screaming. Felt like punching the wall. But didn't. He had just over heard his brothers talking about him behind his back. But this time about him being some kind of terrible leader and brother.

'Flashback'

"Man, you know what?! I have seriously had it with Leo, he always thinks of the stupidest plans, WAY too protective, and blames his mistakes on us!" Raph shouts. Raph, Mikey, and Donnie were all in the kitchen, all thinking that their brother was still training in the dojo.

However, Leo was not. He was on his way to the kitchen to get some water, when he heard his name in the conversation, and decided to listen.

"I know what you mean Raph... He is starting to really get on my last nerve with all that stuff. Always blowing up at up when we mess up during missions. It's stupid!" Donnie exclaims.

It was killing Leo on the inside to hear what his brothers thought of him behind his back.

"I agree dudes! He's no fun. He's always strict, bossy and is the worst person to prank! He has just became the worst!" Mikey adds

"Hate to say it but Mikey's right." Donnie comments. "Yes. He has gotten way too full of himself, and thinks he's better than everyone he meets! Doesn't he see that he's not?! Sometimes I wish he just wasn't our brother..." Raph tails off now thinking that maybe he shouldn't have said that...

That's it. Leo's world crumbled down around him. His own brithers hated him. Not even bothering to listen to the rest of the conversation, he ran to his room tears streaming his face.

'Flashback over'

Leo was sitting in his room, door locked, leaning agenced the door staring off into space. His brothers' words spun around in his head over and over again making him feel dizzy.

'If my brothers hate Me, then what's the point?' He thought. He tucked his knees up to his chest and layed his head in his lap.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, the guys were now thinking over their conversation.

"You know, now that I think of it,he was only doing those things to protect us, and to be a roll model. I think we take him for granet. He really isn't a bad brother.." Donnie said. Raph and Mikey looked at each other, clearly regretting what they just said.

"Yeah... I know! How about we tell him how much he means to us!" Mikey announced.

"Great idea mike. You go do that, while Raph and I will make him something." Donnie suggested.

"Ok!" Mikey bounded away. He noticed that the dojo was empty. 'Must be in the living room' Mikey thought. So, he walked to the living room, and found it empty as well. 'His room, gotta be in his room.' Mikey raced to Leo's room. As so as he got there he noticed that the door was locked and there was some kind of muffled sobbing in the background.

"Leo? Are you ok?" Mikey asked getting concerned. Nothing. Leo didn't respond. This made Mikey get even more worried. "Leo, I know your in there! Please tell me what's wrong!" Mikey begged.

"Why would you care?" Leo said in a low voice. "I heard your conversation with Raph and Donnie." "We didn't mean anything we said! Don't you understand that? You know I would never say things like that and mean it! None of us would!"

"Then why would you say it?" Leo sighed. "Look, just leave me alone. That's all I want. You guys obviously don't wand or need me, so just leave me." Leo got up and went to his bed.

Mikey was heartbroken. He never thought that Leo of all people would think he wasn't needed anymore. Mikey slowly backed up from the door, but didn't go anywhere. He was in too much shock to walk away from the door fully. Then he heard his two other brothers coming to check on him and Leo.

He ran inftont of them. "Leo thinks we don't need him anymore!" He suddenly blurted out, on hand stretched out to Leo's door. Raph and Donnie stared at him for a moment.

"He must have heard the conversation... We might as well leave him be for a while. We don't want him to be bothered at the moment after what he just heard..." Donnie said.

Mikey hung his head. "Alright..." He walked to the pit in the living room, and sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a few days since Leo heard his brothers talk about him that way, and he still hadn't come out of his room yet. He finally decided that today was going to be the day that he was just going to forget about it and move on. Though, he already knew it was going to be hard.

His younger brothers' words still swirled around him, and was making him more nauseous. But he kept going. He opened his door and went to the living room, thinking everyone was going to be in there, and he was right. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey were all siting there talking. Leo couldn't hear what they were saying, so he crept closer. Hiding beside the wall and the pipe that was in front of him, he listened,he became more interested in the conversation when he heard his name.

"Man, Leo hasn't come out of his room at all lately. I guess what we said hurt him a lot. I wonder if he's ok..." Donnie said.

"I hope so! I would feel like crap if something did happen to him because of what we said!" Mikey added.

"Relax guys, I'm pretty sure that Leo isn't that kind of person who would do self harm. He's just moping or something stupid like that." Raph stated. "You know, I think he's just proving our point on what we said about him a few days ago."

"Raph, don't say that, he is not. You know as well as us that if any if us heard each other saying stuff like that about us, we would be doing exactly what he's doing right now. So stop." Donnie defended.

"No. None of us would be doing it this long and you know that. I think he's just make a big scene out of nothing. He's such a baby" Raph sneered back.

Leo looked at Raph in surprise and hurt. After what Raph said, it just added to all the pile of things they had said that day. He couldn't take it anymore. Leo got up and ran to his room and locked the door. Leo had had enough of this for a life time. He went to his closet and pulled out a rope and went to his bed. He sat on the bedside and began to play around with the rope.

* * *

"Raph, we have had enough of your negativity! We all know, including you, that absolutely NOTHING we said was true, so stop it right now!" Donnie pleaded.

Mikey let his brothers argue and got up and went to Leo's bedroom door. He knocked. "Leo? Please, I know your in there, I just want to know if your alright. I haven't seen in you in a while..." Mikey tailed off. He heard nothing coming from the other side of the door.  
Mikey knew Leo would be too depressed to oped the door, or even answer, so Mikey just slid to the floor, carapace against the door. He pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs, and started softly sobbing in his lap. Mikey didn't know what else to do at this point. "Please Leo..." He whispered, hoping to get an answer, but with no avail.

An hour passed and Mikey found himself waking up. 'Must have fallen asleep..' He thought. He looked at the door. The room was too quiet for too long for anyone to be in there. Mikey got up again and knocked on the door. As usual nothing. Mikey began to get really worried. He checked to see in the door was locked. But this time, he found it unlocked 'didn't Leo lock it?' Mikey panicked, and ran in.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey ran into his room and what he saw scared him. Leo, he had hung himself in the middle of the room! He screamed in panic, and jumped up and cut the rope from the ceiling. Leo's body fell to the floor motionless. He knew he had to help Leo somehow, but he didn't know what to do!

Finally, he yelled to Donnie. "DONNIE! HELP! QUICK!" Is all he could manage before he broke down hugging Leo close with tears streaming his eyes.

Both Donnie and Raph were there in a second. When they entered the room, they were obviously not expecting to see Mikey holding an unconscious Leo with a rope still around his neck. Donnie ran forward. "Mikey, what happened?"

"I don't know! I was checking up on him when I noticed it was really quiet and the door was unlocked. I went in, an-" he didn't want to say the last part. He couldn't bring himself to say it either, before sobbing.

"It's ok Mike, you don't have to say anything else. We can figure it out." Donnie said rubbing Mikey's back for comfort.

"What are we gonna do? Mikey asked between sobs.

"Let's bring him to my lab so I can check the damage." Mikey did what he was told, and helped Donnie bring Leo to his lab.

Raph never moved from where he was when he first saw the scene. The only thing that was going through his mind was that it was all his fault. 'I couldn't believe that Leo would do something like this, and the worst part was that I could have done something to prevent this! Now, it might be too late...' He soon quickly followed Mikey and Donnie to the lab.

* * *

In the lab, Donnie took off the rope that was hanging on Leo's neck, to look at how big the injury was. He had no idea how long Leo had been like that, so it might be very sever. Mikey was at Leo's side, holding his hand as if it were his life source. He had finally stopped sobbing by this point. He looked up at Donnie.

"How bad is he?" Mikey asked, worried what the answer would be.

Donnie looked up. "Mikey, it seems like he was at that state for a pretty long time. I, don't think he will be able to make it. I guess he had enough of this, and everything we had said in that conversation from a while ago. I am also going to say, that he heard the one Raph and I were having an hour or so ago. Everything hurt him. God, Mikey, i feel so guilty!" Donnie said. Tears were staring to well up in Donnie's eyes.

"Donnie, it isn't your fault. It's mine..." The two turned around and saw Raph in the doorway. "I am the one who said the most, and an hour ago, I was taking rudely about him, and didn't stop when Donnie told me to. Everything is my fault right from the start. I just wished that he didn't make this choice. I was going to make it up to him, but I guess it's too late to do that..." Raph started walking out the door, when he felt something wrap around him. It should I say, someone. Mikey had gotten up and hugged Raph around the waist.

"I wish he didn't either, but we all know that Leo would never stay mad at up for long. I bet he has already forgiven us." Mikey said trying to make him smile a bit. It didn't work though...

No one said anything for a while. Up until Donnie checked in Leo's vitals. "God, no..." He breathed.

Raph and Mikey turned to Donnie. "What is it?" Raph asked.

"Leo. He's.. Gone."

Mikey's eyes widened. Then squeezed Raphs waist tighter. 'Nonononono..." He kept repeating in his head. But, he knew it was over.

* * *

Mikey's head shot off the pillow on his bed. Beads of sweat running down his face. He was breathing heavily. He looked around and noticed that he was in his room. 'Had that really been a dream? But it felt like days! Only one way to know for sure.' He jumped off his bed and ran to Leo's room. Without even thinking, or caring if he woke anyone up, he swung open Leo's bedroom door and it slammed against the wall.

That woke everyone up. Even Leo, (A/N: scared you all for a second didn't I? XD ) who was siting right there in his bed. "Mikey?! Are you all right? What's wrong?" Leo asked getting concerned.

Mikey ran to Leo and hugged him tight, as if he was going to disappear. "Leo... Oh my god your ok!" Mikey said, sobbing into Leo's plastron. "I thought you left us, thought that you died!" He sobbed harder.

Now Donnie and Raph have joined the room. Leo was sitting there, hugging Mikey. He looked up at his other brothers with a questioning look on face. The two had no idea, so Raph just shrugged. He looked back down at Mikey. "Mike, it's ok, I'm all right! I would never leave you." Is all Leo could say, only because Mikey was squeezing him too hard. "Mike. Please. Let. Go!" He wheezed out.

Mikey notices he was hurting him and let go. "Sorry Leo, I was just worried."

"Worried? Nothing's wrong with me. Wait, did you have a nightmare?" The oldest brother asked. Mike nodded. "Well it's over now. Were all ok as you can see."

Mikey sniffed. "Yes. I'm so glad it's over. It was horrible!" Mikey wiped the tears from his eyes. "Can I sleep with you tonight? If I have the nightmare again, I won't wake everyone up?" Mikey asked.

"Of coarse you can Mikey." Leo pulled him into one last hug before scooting over to give Mikey some room. At this time Raph and Donnie had left their brothers alone in peace. Leo kissed the top of Mikey's head. "Goodnight Mike." He said before falling back to sleep.

"Goodnight Leo." He soon fell asleep as well, and the two slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

THE END. (Hehe sorry for making you nervous dudes ^^;)


End file.
